The present invention relates to a fluorescent worklight and, more particularly, a fluorescent worklight having the lamp socket as an integral part of an adjustable lampholder lens. This lampholder lens allows for positioning of the lamp towards the worksight and for simple replacement and removal of the lamp.
The use of electrical worklights in industry as well as in the home is widely known. Worklights are used in situations where additional illumination is required due to the impairment of other sources of light. Worklights frequently encounter severe service conditions when used in certain situations such as the servicing of mechanical equipment and in tight quarters.
Worklights can be either of the incandescent or fluorescent lamp varieties. Where the fluorescent type worklight is employed, it is known in the art that a clear plastic lens is used which covers the entire fluorescent lamp as part of the light housing. The lens protects the delicate fluorescent lamp which is typically configured as an elonganted tube. Usually, the lens is attached to the housing by screws, plastic tabs or clips and must be removed entirely to provide access to the lamp for removal or replacement. Thus several inconvenient steps are necessary in the task of replacing a fluorescent lamp. This is further exacerbated in the fluorescent worklight in the known art because one end of the fluorescent lamp is connected to an electrical socket within the worklight housing and the other end is held in place within the housing, commonly by a rubber gasket or similar device.
In addition, the lens also confines the fluoresecent lamp within the housing and does not allow for positioning of the lamp itself with relation to the worksight. That is, the direction of illumination of the worksight is limited to the positioning of the worklight itself, which can be quite awkward and inefficient in a tightly confined workspace. Even if the lens were removed, it would be impractical to angle the fluorescent lamp to provide better illumination because the lamp is fixed in the socket in the handle of the worklight and held in position by the rubber gasket. Removal of the lens would also remove the protective features of the lens with respect to the lamp.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent worklight where the fluorescent lamp can be angled with respect to the worklight to provide more efficient illumination of the workpiece where necessary. It is also an object of this invention to maintain a degree of protection of the fluorescent lamp while it is extended from the worklight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fluorescent worklight where it is an easier task to remove and replace the lamp.